Being Sick Doesn't Always Suck
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Hinata is sick while Hiashi plans on the Hyuuga heir. And who is there to help her? KIBA! HinataXKiba hinted NejiXTenten


Angel: Hey there

Micah: Ya we are finally trying a

EVERYONT: A KIBA AND HINATA FIC!

Angel: Woo!

Manda: So let's get busy!

Angel: Have you been watching Pokemon again

Manda: Maybe

Everyone: (sweat drops)

Manda: On with the disclaimer!

Angel :We don't own Naruto if we did then we be the all powerful writers! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHH ( lighting flashes behind me as I laugh)

Everyone: ( backs away slowly from Angel) Oh K then

Being Sicks Doesn't Always Suck

Hisahi was walking through the Hyuuga compound at midnight in search of his daughter. He had decided on allowing her to go through with her birth right and become the heir. Nearly every Hyuuga was inside the Hyuuga conference room when the choice was made. The only people who weren't there was the young children and the wives. Along with them also included Neji, Hinata and Hanabi who weren't able to make the final judgement.

On that day Hinata had caught a nasty cold. As soon as her father left for the judgement she was sent to the Hyuuga medical chief and put on bed rest. He walked into the Hyuuga medical room expecting to find Hinata asleep in the bed, but that's not what he found.

Inside that room a twenty-four year old Hinata was laying in bed and on the floor sitting up against the bed was her (Mn: hot) teammate Kiba who had lipstick smears on his face. Now Hisahi may have enforce tough love but he is still a loving father who cares about his daughter. Now he didn't know if it was the fact that there was a guy in her room, or the fact that made has dog like appearance that made him do what he did next.

" HINATA!" he yelled waking up his daughter but Kiba still slept soundly. Hinata looked up to see who yelled at her and saw her father glaring at her.

" Fa..father?" Hinata said looking at her father's glare " It's not what you think!"

" Oh then can you tell me what happened here?" he said to her in a cold voice

" Well" Hinata said going back to her old shyness " It all started when you left around 8 pm"

Flashback

" Children!" Hisahi yelled to his daughters upstairs

" Coming!" he heard their voices say. After a moments wait they ran down the stairs. Over the years Hinata had bloomed into a beautiful women. She had grown out her hair and now it reached her mid-back. She with the help of her friends, mainly Kiba, had mastered the byuguan. Usually she dressed in black slim pants with a purple jacket over her light purple shirt but today she was still in her purple pajamas.

Hanabi had also grown up. Now 18 she stood tall and proud. She was wearing a pair of brown cargo pants that had many pockets for kunai's and other weapons. She also wore a black shirt that hugged her curves perfectly.

" Hinata what are you wearing!? We are going to be late to the meeting to decided the Hyuuga heir" Hisahi said

" Sorry -achu- father but I'm -achu- sick" Hinata said trying to show some Hyuuga pride but failing.

" Fine then, Hanabi" he said looking at his youngest

" Yes father?" Hanabi said

" You will take care of Hinata" he said

" What!" Hanabi yelled " Can't Neji watch her!"

" No" he said

" Why does he get to go to the meeting" Hanabi barked at him

" Well he isn't" he said

" Why not father?" Hinata asked

" Well he said that he was going to do something tonight" Hiashi said

" What could a twenty-five year old guy possibly be doing in the middle of the night?" Hanabi asked, then she began thinking about what he could do and had to start shaking her head to get rid of the unpure thoughts" BAD THOUGHTS! VERY BAD THOUGHTS!"

" Personality I don't want to know either" Hisahi said walking away from his to daughters

" Come on Hinata" Hanabi said grabbing her sister's arm

" Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked

" You need bed rest and the Hyuuga medical room is the perfect room for that" Hanabi said dragging Hinata. The medical room was located in the Side Branch living quarters, because one of the top medicine women was a member of the side branch. It was also right next to Neji's room. (AN: Wow look at that)

While walking past the room Hinata managed to pull away from Hanabi's grip. She walked over to her cousin's room and knocked on his door.

" What are you doing?" Hanabi asked worried. She had never been inside her cousin's room and something told her she didn't what to go in tonight.

" Well maybe Neji can help us" Hinata said

" Didn't you hear what father said!" Hanabi growled at Hinata when Neji's door suddenly flue open and she lined herself against the wall.

" What do you want?" Neji asked sticking only his head out. From what Hinata had seen Neji was a (Me:hot) mess. He was sweating like an animal, he was panting and his face was bright red.

" I'm sick and I was wondering if you could Hanabi help take care of me" Hinata asked

" No" he said coldly

" Oh come on Neji" Hinata pleaded

" Fine I'll be out in an hour to help Hanabi" Neji said

" Oh Neji" a women's voice said behind him sounding quite seducing. Hinata thought she heard that voice before, but couldn't place it. Neji just looked over to to Hanabi who was slightly shaking at his glare.

" Hanabi, you're on your own!" he said slamming the door behind him as a women's laughter filled his room.(AN: This is what I get for reading that one M rated fic by accident!)

" Well that's rude!" Hanabi said hands on her hips

" Yeah it was, is it me or have we heard that voice before?" Hinata said

" Yeah, it kinda sounded like Tenten's" Hanabi said

" You don't think?" Hinata said eyeing her sister

" No, Neji wouldn't!" Hanabi said

" Would he?" the sisters said at the same time

" OK let's go before my mind is permanently filled with the thoughts of what Neji and Tenten could be doing in there" Hanabi said once again shaking her head. She led Hinata into the room and forced her to lay down in one of the many beds. The room was filled with medical instruments, along with six beds lining the west side of the room each one having a night stand next to it. Hinata laid down on her cotton silk blend sheets and turn to her sister standing in the doorway.

" You promise to do as I ask?" Hinata said in a weak voice

" Of course" Hanabi said standing proudly " I'll do everything in my power to ensure your happiness"

3 hours later

" THAT'S IT I'M FED UP WITH THIS SHIT!" Hanabi screamed at her sister

" But Hanabi" Hinata winned

" No buts!" Hanabi said stomping to the door of the room " I'm going to find someone who can put up with this!"

" Hanabi?" Hinata said

" YES!" Hanabi growled

" Can you make me some soup?" Hinata asked

" WHY NOT!" Hanabi yelled back slamming the door behind her

With Hanabi

Hanabi was fumming outside of Neji's room, and the soft moans coming from inside didn't help at all. She walked away from the door because her thoughts were once again being poisoned. Going down stairs she thought of some one who could watch Hinata.

Inside Hanabi's head

" How about we get Neji?" Hanabi's inner said

" Then we would have to see what's he's doing in there with Tenten!" Hanabi yelled back

" Eww" her inner crinned

" Yeah, what about Sakura" Hanabi asked

" Don't you remeber Hinata talking to Sakura a few days ago? She's on a date with Naruto" her inner said

" What about Lee?" Hanabi said

" Keep on going" her inner said

" What about that one teammate of her's" Hanabi thought

" You mean the dog kid?" her inner said

" Yeah!" Hanabi said

" Well, he could stand her and it's no sercet that they like eachother" her inner said

" Yeah!" she said

" Fine, go call him" her inner said

Real World

Hanabi walked over to the Hyuuga family room where the phone was located. She picked up the phone and began dialing 386-9456 (AN: Yes I made that number up)

With Kiba

Kiba had grown into a handsome young man. He was now twenty-four years old and lived in a small apartment close by the Hyuuga compound. He wanted to move there to be able to keep an eye on Hinata, though Shino thought otherwise. Nearly everyone thought that Kiba liked Hinata. He's not saying he doesn't but she was the Hyuuga heir and he was from a lesser known clan, they couldn't be together to matter how much he wanted.

He and his dog where sittting outside watching the stars.Akamaru was chewing a giant doggy bone and Kiba was looking up at the stars, cell phone in his hand, thinking about Hinata's eyes.

He was sure he was drooling because Akamaru began looking at him funny.

" What do you want!" he said to the dog

" Bark girr woof" Akamaru said as Kiba blushed (Translation: Thinking bout Hinata again?"

" No I'm not!" Kiba said to his kanine friend

" Girr bark woof woof bark ah" Akamaru said (Translation: Sure you aren't Kiba, sure you aren't)

" Why you!" Kiba was getting ready to attack his dog when his cell began ringing " You're a lucky dog!"

" Whine bark girr" Akamaru said once agian chewing on his bone (Translation: Always has been always will)

" Hello?" Kiba said into his phone

" Oh hey Hanabi" he said moments later

" She is?" Kiba said getting off the groud

" I'll be right over!" Kiba said hanging up his phone

" Bark woof" Akamaru said (Translation: Who was that?)

" It was Hanabi. She says that Hinata is sick and she needs me to take care of her "Kiba said walking out of his covered patio and into the cold night air.

About 3 minutes later

Ding-Dong

Hanabi ran downstairs to open the door. Outside Kiba was holding his hands together trying to kept warm.

" Oh Kiba!" Hanabi said letting the man in " I haven't seen you in a while"

" Yeah well me and Hinata have been training out at the old training fields and not much here anymore. We even sometimes eat a bite to eat with Shino, but he always ditches us" Kiba said still trying to warm his hands.

" I wonder why" Hanabi said acting innocent. It's not like she paid Shino to leave her sister and Kiba alone so Hinata could see Kiba has feelings for her.No that would be wrong. (AN: Right. I would so hang with Hanabi!)

" Well I'm going to see Hinata" Kiba said walking over to the stairs

" Wait!" Hanabi called to him causing him to turn on his heel and look at the young women

" What?" Kiba said, but he didn't get an answer just a bowl of soup forced into his hands " What's this?"

" Soup" Hanabi asked simply " Give it to Hinata"

" Fine" he grumbled taking the soup to Hinata's room.

When Kiba arrived at Hinata's room he saw something he feared. She even when she was sick and asleep looked like an angel. Her hair was spread out in an upward direction across her pillow, her hand was on the right side of her pillow brushing against it, her purple pajama shirt was covered from her chest down and she looked like she was smiling when Kiba came in.

Kiba set the soup down on the night stand and looked down at Hinata.

" Hinata" he said looking straigh into her delicate face.

" I really like you" Kiba said to her " I always have I was just scared because I knew you liked Nauto so much. That's why I worked so hard to beat him at the Chunin exams, I wanted to impress you."

What Kiba didn't know was that Hinata was wide awake and hearing everything he was saying.

Inside Hinata's head

" Ki..Kiba-kun" she thought

" I knew it!" her inner yelled

" He li..likes me?" Hinata asked herself

" Well duh" her inner said

" I always kinda liked him" Hinata said as her inner cut her off

" KINDA! GIRL YOU ARE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THIS BOY!" Hinata's inner said

" Wh..what!" Hinata said

" Haven't you ever seen how you always blush when he laughts?" her inner said

" Well I.." Hinata began

" Or when he grabs your hand?" her inner said

" Well that's because..." Hinata began

" OR.." her inner said as Hinata cut her off

" OK I GET IT I LIKE KIBA-KUN!" she yelled at the voice

" Well don't tell me, tell him" she barked back

Real World

" But I guess this, is the closetest I'll get to saying that to your face" Kiba said. He got up and did something he would never do. He closed his eyes and leaned down and kissed Hinata on the lips. He expected for it to be a two secong kiss and he would leave, he never expected to get a reaction. He felt like Hinata was kissing him back. At that point he opened his eyes and saw Hinata's pale eyes looking straight back at him. He pulled back and stared at her.

" Hinata" Kiba asked worried " Did you hear what I just what I said a minute ago"

Hinata just nodded her head.

" Hinata I just. mpht" Kiba was interruped by a pair of soft lips meeting his.This kiss was soft and sweet just like Hinata herself. Hinata pulled away from the now blood red Kiba and said

" I heard everyone and I feel the same way"

" Oh Hinata" Kiba then grabbed her lips and kissed her passionality. Hinata was caught off guard by this so much she fainted as soon as Kiba pulled away and fell out of bed. Kiba just picked her up and placed her back on the bed. He was also tired seeing how it was 11:30. So he set his head back on the support of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

End Of Flashback

" And that's what happened!" Hinata told her father

" So he didn't do anything untoward to you?" he father asked

" Eww father! Kiba-kun wouldn't do that" Hinata said placing her small hand against Kiba's rough brown hair

" Fine" her father said getting up " Just have Hanabi take Kiba back to her home, I mean she is going to be part of the side branch soon"

" Father, do you mean?" Hinata was basically on the edge on her bed staring at her father

" You know if I were you I would start on my speech for your job as clan leader" he said smirking. He then walked out the door as he heard Hinata's high -pitched scream

He walked down the hall and into the family room to see Hanabi, Tenten and a topless Neji (AN: A Neji fangirl dream) having soup. Tenten was wearing a massage shirt that was like ten times the size of her but reached all the way down to her knees.

" Do I want to know what happened while I was gone with you Tenten?" he asked looking straight at the girl, She just blushed looking at her soup and said

" Most likely not"

Hisahi at that point had enough for one night, he just walked past her and to his building. He went into his room and layied down on his bed. Pictures of his kids and even Neji growing up filled his mind. He saw them rise into what they were today. He sat back in his bed and let out a large sigh. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. His eyes never opened again. Hiashi Hyuuga died in his sleep from a late night heart attack.

His daughter took over the Hyuuga compound soon after.She is a great leader, she banned the Hyuuga curse mark soon after she took control. She was a great daughter, no matter how her father treated hershe still loved him even when she wasn't sure if he loved her. She is a great wife, she is currently married to Kiba Hyuuga (AN: because she's the heir he had to take her last name) and the mother of Biorestu. Right now Biorestu was sick in bed with her mom taking care of her

" Sick days suck!" she complained

" Oh come on sick days don't always suck" Hinata said to her six-teen year old daughter

" How so?" she asked

" Well I found out your dad loved me while I was sick" Hinata said in a dream like stat

" Sorry to burst your buble, but I highly doubt that I'll find someone who loves me while I'm sick" Biorestu said as someone knocked on the door.Hinata went over to open the door to see Biorestu teammate Zakku standing at the door.

" Hey Mrs. Hyuuga is Biorestu ok?" he asked concerned

" You'll never know Biorestu" Hinata said walking out the door

" What was that about?" Zakku asked as soon as he walked into the door

" NOTHING!" Biorestu answered quickly

Well that just proves that maybe, just maybe not all sick days suck.

Angel: Yay over 3000 words!

Manda: Yay 3 days of are lives lost

Angel: Man it stinks to be 13

Manda: I know I thought we would have a life by now!

Angel: Yeah

Angel and Manda: REVIEW FOR THE TWO BORED 13 YEAR OLDS!


End file.
